


Time Before the Pouring Rain

by Malind



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-21
Updated: 2002-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5909002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malind/pseuds/Malind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a needed vacation, Zack and Cloud hang out together on the beach, until someone unexpected walks up to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Before the Pouring Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: (AR - Alternate Reality) The mission to Nibelheim was like any other mission. In other words: No crazy Sephiroth and no death of Zack. This takes place a year and a half after that mission. Cloud is now 18 years old.
> 
> I have no idea when I wrote this, but it was sometime in 2002, I think.
> 
> The Final Fantasy VII universe and characters are owned by Square Enix. I make no profit from this fanfiction.

"How does it feel, Spikey? Your first mission as a SOLDIER; a successful one at that. You're going to have to remind me since my first was SO long ago. . . Kinda strange to think we both arrived at the same time, eh?"

Cloud rolled his head to grin at the raven-haired man lying beside him. The spikes of his blonde hair tickled his scalp as the locks were crushed with the motion, but he easily ignored the sensation, used to the effect after years of the hairstyle gracing his head. "Yep, one of these days I'll have your job."

Zack snorted and waved his hand in dismissal at the other man. "No way, Spikey. S'pose ya could have it when I'm rising up to take ol' Seph's position. Hell, I'll even throw in a good word for ya. Promise not to tell the truth."

The teasing got Zack a firm punch into his bare sunbathing stomach. Zack huffed at the blow but laughed with it as well. Zack's skin was hot to Cloud's touch, but then again so was his own hand. They were going to burn if they didn't get off the beach soon.

Blonde brows never failed to jump up whenever Zack used the nickname, Seph, for their General. Sure, the Zack was their General's right-hand man and friend, but still! Even though Cloud and Sephiroth had a friendship to bond them as well, an increasingly close and intimate one at that, the blonde man never called Sephiroth 'Seph'. Cloud felt close to the silver-haired man but not THAT close.

The most remarkable thing was: General Sephiroth didn't seem to mind the nickname in the least. Of course, Zack never said the name on the job. General Sephiroth deserved their respect and Zack always delivered it. . . But the raven-haired man still liked to play and everyone was used to it, even Sephiroth. Cloud sometimes caught a smile on that exquisite face from his friend's antics.

Cloud sighed without meaning to at the thought of those divine features. An entire book of poetry could have been written about Sephiroth's face alone.

An amused glint in his eye, Zack turned his head to look into blue eyes, Cloud's head still conveniently facing him. Zack always seemed to know when the blonde was thinking about the General.

"Maybe we should turn over before you pitch your tent in them boxers." Zack lifted his head off his towel to glance down at the baggy pair of shorts, and then dropped it back down with a light thud. "Man, I gotta give ya some shopping tips. Them things are enough to make a person go blind."

Cloud raised his head a bit and looked down at the ultra bright pattern. With no swimsuit packed for the mission, he had purchased the swimming trunks at the local market and, yes, they were painful to look at. Costa Del Sol was known for their bright, colorful designs. The town was also known for its relaxing environment, at least if one could ignore the clothing. They had practically begged Sephiroth to request the short vacation from ShinRa headquarters since they were passing through anyway. They had three days to enjoy the sun before they were due at their next destination.

The blonde sighed again and rolled onto his stomach. The sand underneath the towel conformed to the shape of his body. Zack followed the lead a few moments later. Cloud turned his head to face his companion as he rested it on the ground.

While absentmindedly studying Zack's face, Cloud attempted to not seem TOO interested as he muttered, "Where is our fearless leader anyway?"

Zack grinned and paused for a few seconds to make sure Cloud knew he knew. "Oh, moping in his room like usual, I s'pose. Ya know he - "

"Mind if I join you two?"

Cloud's body jerked at the sound of those words, already knowing who it was. That musical voice played in every cell in Cloud's body until they sang in tune with it. He instantly propped himself up on his elbows, whipped his head around, and caught sight of a man who was almost painfully bright; long silver hair gave off the illusion of being more radiant than the afternoon sun as it flowed in the light breeze. Cloud could have sworn he smelled Sephiroth's delicious scent in the air currents. The SOLDIER let his eyes room down the nearly-nude, beautifully muscled body, only covered with a piece of fabric that could barely be considered a bikini. The bright floral pattern contrasted with Sephiroth's pale skin and made the silver-haired man's body seem all the whiter. The General wouldn't be able to stay out long with such fair skin. Cloud couldn't help but notice the bulge contained inside the elasticized fabric. He swallowed hard.

Sephiroth followed Cloud's gaze to his bikini. "Ah, they didn't have any of my size in stock."

'Did anyone hear me complaining,' Cloud almost asked but managed to restrain himself. Thank the fates smiling down on him that it was tourist season or they might have had his size. He noticed then that the sides of the article did bite into Sephiroth hips to almost a painful looking degree. 'Maybe he should just take them off. . . Only in your dreams, Strife.'

"Sure, Seph. Spikey here was just thinkin' about ya. He's needing the company. Right, Cloud?"

Cloud jerked his head around to glare at Zack. The SOLDIER just gave him a wink before he stood up, grabbed his towel, and walked toward town.

Not even looking back, Zack waved his hand in the air and called out, "Well, I'm off to the pub. Don't wait up for me!"

Cloud gawked at Zack's sudden disappearance and, in his shock, somehow managed to forget Sephiroth was behind him.

"Do you mind, Strife?" Sephiroth's voice had lost most of its conviction. The man was obviously keenly aware that the situation had just changed dramatically. So was Cloud.

Cloud whipped his head back around and shook it. "No, of course not! Why would I mind? Please go ahead."

The initial jolt wearing off, Cloud watched with amused wonderment as Sephiroth attempted to lay down his towel, but was having a difficult time getting it to lay flat with the breeze flapping it around. The younger man tried not to laugh as he said, "do you need any help? No, probably not."

Nonetheless, Cloud reached over anyway after Sephiroth attempted for the third, unsuccessful time. He unfolded the creases and straightened out the top the best he could while his friend worked the bottom. It was the perfect example of cooperation. Then the SOLDIER sucked in his breath when Sephiroth laid down on his back and he realized how close the General was going to be next to his own body. The silver-haired man closed his eyes and Cloud just stared down at that beautiful face, unable to tear his gaze away. Nearly five minutes passed before Sephiroth spoke.

"Those eyes of yours are burning me as much as the sun."

Who needed a sunburn to turn bright red? Cloud let his jaw drop, then dove his head in between his arms to hide from his own embarrassment. A distinct chuckle reached his ears and Cloud only blushed more. Another five minutes passed before the blonde heard a light rustling and felt a feather light touch at his back. Cloud gasped at the touch.

"You're getting rather red, Strife."

Surely the man was simply examining his back, but that didn't stop his body's reaction. This wasn't the first time Sephiroth had touched him. While their minimal contact was still infrequent, Cloud enjoyed every bit of the playful touching, even if it was becoming hard on his groin. It had become almost a game between them, to see how they could touch one another without making it evident to anyone else or each other. Still, how could Cloud miss even the lightest of touches? His whole body was keyed up every time his friend was near. Even in light of their efforts to keep their feelings for one another private, everyone seemed to know and had pretty much left them alone to slowly work at a relationship. The key word there was slowly.

The fingers roamed from his shoulder blades to the small of his back in one steady motion and then disappeared. Although almost certain he had just imagined it, Cloud thought he heard a soft groan rumble inside of Sephiroth's chest.

Finally finding his voice over his sudden desire, Cloud attempted to respond to Sephiroth's comment about an inevitable sunburn through the arms still hiding his head, "You think so?"

A little bit more rustling. Cloud almost yelped when the hand returned since this time the fingers were teamed up with a pair of soft lips. Cloud didn't dare move a muscle except for the ones that controlled his voice.

"Seph," the blonde breathed.

Another warm chuckle cascaded out of Sephiroth's mouth. That was the first time Cloud had used the nickname to the man's face and was relieved Sephiroth didn't take offense. . . Of course, why would he? Zack used it all the time and Cloud never once saw the raven-haired man and the General being intimate together.

Flinging his head up to stare sightlessly at the horizon, Cloud did yelp when teeth scrapped against the ridge of his shoulder blade. Then the blonde man growled lightly and shook his head, not understanding the General's intentions. They had never been quite this intimate before and Cloud was quickly losing his resolve to keep a respectful distance. "You keep doing that, sir, and I'm not going to be held responsible for my actions."

The man was so close to him. Sephiroth's hot breath caressed Cloud's skin, forcing him to shiver. Cloud could feel a long leg creeping up over his own. "You think I'm doing this for the fun of it, 'Spikey'?"

Cloud barked out a bit of laughter at Sephiroth's teasing, yet lustful tone, and rolled onto the sand, away from the General. Now lying on his back, the younger man grinned at the hungry look in Sephiroth's eyes. He knew his own eyes matched in intensity. Sephiroth was lying on his side, his head propped up on his hand, studying Cloud as much as the young SOLDIER was studying him in return.

'God, help me! This man is just too beautiful.'

The temptation proved too strong to resist. Besides, he didn't want to resist it, not if there was even the slightest chance he could touch Sephiroth and not be just pretending to play. Cloud sat up and crawled back over to his friend. To the man he loved but had yet to tell him so.

Giving his shoulder a playful shove, the blonde man smiled when Sephiroth obediently laid flat on his back over his towel. Cloud brushed the silver bangs off of the man's face and enjoyed the responsive shudder as Sephiroth closed his eyes. The curve of General's pink lips deepened slightly as he cracked open his mouth to breathe through it. Cloud's boxers suddenly became absurdly tight. He rested his arms on either side of the taller man's broad shoulders and bent down to brush his lips across the man's mouth. Sephiroth moaned lightly at the caress and tried to capture those lips with his own.

That weak, lustful sound was all it took for Cloud to force his tongue into the mouth beneath his own. Sephiroth instantly matched his ferocity. The man's sweet saliva mixed with his own. Strong arms wrapped around the SOLDIER's waist and tugged him downward onto his lover's body. Cloud only moaned louder when Sephiroth ground himself in the shorter man's leg over his swimming trunks. He pushed his own erection into the General's hard stomach.

This was so perfect. Too perfect. Cloud almost couldn't believe it was happening. He pulled away, curiosity overpowering his desire, and huffed out, "Seph. . . Why did we wait so long to do this? I mean. . ."

Sephiroth opened his eyes and blinked as if trying to focus. He blinked again, shaking himself out of his desire. "Ah, well. . . I thought. . ." Then he twisted his head away. Cloud blanched at the thought he had said the wrong thing. Then the younger man realized Sephiroth was observing their surroundings.

'Shit! I forgot we're on the beach!'

Cloud jerked his head to look around them, but few people were remaining. While what they were doing wasn't completely uncommon on the beach of the resort town, it still was enough to attract attention. A couple of people looked in their direction but wrenched their gazes away when they realized they had been caught. Most were packing up to leave for the day. It was a bit early but Cloud remembered there had been rain in the forecast. He looked up and sure enough dark clouds were pulling up over their heads. The sun would be covered in a matter of minutes.

"Maybe we - "

The blonde was cut off when Sephiroth grabbed onto his face and forced another deep kiss. Surprised by the near-assault, Cloud tried to pull away at first but he wasn't an idiot. While his erection had softened a bit, it sprang fully to life again. There wasn't a trace of resistance in him after the initial shock disappeared. He honestly didn't care if the entire town watched. . . Well, he might have in the morning, but, for now, he'd just wanted this man for too long to reject anything Sephiroth offered.

Putting all of his weight on one elbow, Cloud's other hand glided down and wedged between their bodies to rub his lover's erection. The SOLDIER moaned deeply into the taller man's mouth when Cloud touched bare flesh. The little scrap of fabric couldn't contain Sephiroth's erection and gave Cloud easy access in pleasuring the man. Surprised by the sudden attention, Sephiroth wiggled and whimpered lustfully into his mouth, not breaking their contact for even a moment. Cloud ran his fingers along the bare skin, relishing the heat of both the erection and the body underneath his, before he took the length into his hand and pumped the erection from base to tip.

Sephiroth's hands left his face. One trailed over Cloud's back. The other wrapped itself around the blonde's erection without hesitation through the cloth of his swimming trunks. Cloud rolled off the man a bit to give him easier access to his groin. He could feel the General's smile through the kiss.

The attention to each other quickly became more enthusiastic. The SOLDIER gasped when Sephiroth yanked on his shorts without warning, released his aching erection, and continued the almost erratic pumping to bare skin. Never in his life had Cloud felt something more spectacular than Sephiroth's surprisingly soft skin against his length. The blonde's skin crawled with life, his respiration through his nose not substantial enough for his body's exertion. Neither lasted long with the mutual stimulation.

Trembling, Cloud pulled away from the kiss and came first, shooting his semen onto Sephiroth's torso, moaning weakly with each ejaculation. The General came a moment later, grunting into his lover's shoulder as he bit down almost painfully, his semen pooling onto his own stomach. The younger man barely noticed the bite, though, being so wrapped up in his orgasm. Even if he had been rational enough to pay attention, he wouldn't have minded in the least.

The blonde collapsed against Sephiroth's chest, flatting out the pools of semen between their bodies, and kissed a line along the silver-haired man's neck. The beat of the Sephiroth's pulse pounded under his lips. 'Wow,' was all Cloud could manage to think. His mind was mush. There could have been a monster gnawing on his leg and Cloud wouldn't have moved a muscle in defense.

With their eyes closed, their breathing soon returned to normal and they simply enjoyed each other's heat. They didn't realize that the sun had completely disappeared behind dark clouds.

The only thought now going through Cloud's head was how much he loved Sephiroth, but he wouldn't say it. Not yet anyway. They had a lifetime together to confess everything and reveal who they truly were to one another. No hurry at all.

Cloud frowned when something wet hit his back. Then another. And another.

As if the heavens had flushed a toilet, the SOLDIER and General were suddenly soaked from head to toe. The rain pounded mercilessly upon them as they sat up, looked at each other, and laughed like two children. Sephiroth's bangs were plastered to his face. Cloud reached a hand up and swept them over his head. His lover did the same for him, pushing flattened spikes out of his eyes.

They smiled at one another, stood up, re-straightened their swimsuits, grabbed their drenched towels, and made a dash for the local pub. Cloud stole a glance at the man beside him as they ran. He still had a hard time believing those glowing aquamarine eyes only truly looked at him alone. Sephiroth noticed the look and turned a smile on him. Cloud smiled back so deeply that his face ached.

The last thought on his mind was how badly his sunburn was going to hurt the next day.


End file.
